


silken sheets

by evenmyneck (stopmopingstarthoping)



Series: Hope's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopmopingstarthoping/pseuds/evenmyneck
Summary: Dimitri and Yuri share a private moment together.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Series: Hope's Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948084
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	silken sheets

"I've missed you." Yuri's voice trails in a soft purr down a scarred back, and he watches a tiny shiver of anticipation follow it. His fingers skim so lightly, he knows they'll be almost imperceptible, and he watches fine hairs rise in their wake. It's a technique he knows well, touching almost without touching. It's one Dimitri is so responsive to, and Yuri loves him for it. That he can be so receptive to a tender touch, after all he's been through, warms the chilly room even more than the crackling fireplace. 

Dimitri had been shy, but not reticent, when Yuri had slowly slid off the fine clothing he'd worn throughout the day. So many layers, royalty. 

Not as inconvenient as armor, thank goodness, but an impediment to tonight's planned activity. Yuri had made the most of it, though, letting soft touches linger, caressing his king with looks and fingertips and, eventually, kisses. 

Gently, gently toward the bed. He just walks, and presses himself forward, and the king in front of him obeys. A few steps, and he's bent over his own sumptuous four-poster, elbows resting on beautifully embroidered bedding.

Dimitri had just trembled slightly as his skin was worshiped, and Yuri knew enough to keep quiet, to not overwhelm him. He relaxes under Yuri's touch, and he kisses his way down Dimitri's back to linger at the pretty cleft of his ass. 

When he laps at Dimitri's hole, the beautiful man lets out a sound that's somewhere between a sob and a gasp. Yuri feels himself harden in his pants in response, and takes hold of muscular cheeks to dive in.

The little noises Dimitri makes are so quiet; if Yuri didn’t know exactly what to listen for, he might miss it. He closes his eyes and hums a little, enjoying the closeness and connection, enjoying the vulnerable helplessness rolling off his favorite monarch.

There’s no missing the straining movements of this powerful, muscled body though. When he gasps and presses back against Yuri, he meets the motion with pressure of his own. It’s a dance he knows well, lewd and decadent as it is. He savors it.

There’s a little more teasing, but mostly Yuri focuses on pure sensation. He’s looking to overload Dimitri, to chase the clanging thoughts in his head out and flood him with sweetness instead; the all-consuming pleasure that makes his limbs syrupy and that beautiful smile untroubled. 

For his part, Yuri enjoys the feel of his lover’s body, and he loses himself blissfully in his task, varying speed and pressure and the warm feel of Dimitri under his hands and mouth. It’s been too long since he had this man all to himself to devour. Well, it’s been a few _days_ , but that is certainly too long.

Yuri flicks, and presses, and circles his tongue and Dimitri gets louder, losing some of the control over himself he’d been exerting. He really does love this, even if he’s too shy to ask for it sometimes. Yuri can tell, by the way his fingers grip at the bed, pulling the sheets into peaks and valleys. He’s full of tells, this one, and Yuri’s enjoyed learning to read them all, both in and out of the bedroom. 

His breath speeds up, his thigh and ass muscles twitch and clench...it’s all a beautiful, private symphony. Yuri can’t see Dimitri’s feet, dangling off the edge of the bed, but the lovely sounds he’s making tell Yuri that his toes are probably curling.

He pulls back and murmurs, lips millimeters from wet, swollen flesh. "Are you going to come like this? How _pretty_. How perfect."

Dimitri is gulping big chestfuls of air and working his hips, searching for friction. "Can you—" He takes another breath.

Yuri's mouth is occupied, jaw wide and tongue probing, but the sharp swat to the royal ass has a stern "No" in its echo. He knows Dimitri is almost there, and how delightful to push him over the edge with lips and tongue alone? He presses harder, slipping the wet tip of his tongue past the muscled ring once more, and Dimitri--beautiful, strong Dimitri--shatters under him. 

Yuri feels it before he hears him; the ripple and clench precedes the deep moan by a half-second. He presses forward, urging Dimitri through it and wrapping fingers tightly around twitching hips.

He hears drops of come splatter on the fine sheets beneath them; a worthy sacrifice for the gasping, writhing bundle of kingly pleasure in his arms. 

"Yes, baby." Yuri draws out the words, then kisses the small of his back and finally touches Dimitri's cock; carefully, lightly, and he still howls. He’s still coming, and Yuri’s fingers make him thrash, wordless moans tearing out of him. Yuri’s stronger and more agile than he looks, and he stays with him, stroking sticky-slick fingers along Dimitri’s throbbing cock until it’s uncomfortable. 

Dimitri tries to throw him off, but Yuri just shoves his other hand into Dimitri’s hair, wrenching his head back and holding him there. He _whimpers,_ and it sends raw heat spiraling through Yuri’s own body. He’s claimed him, with fingers and tongue and words, and his own imperfect sort of love. He presses slim fingers down harder along the plush skin of Dimitri’s cockhead.

DImitri’s time may belong to Faerghus, but his body, and his heart: those belong to Yuri.

There; a second wave of pleasure is wrung out of Dimitri’s muscled, scarred, _deserving_ body, and Yuri’s deep smile curves against the sweaty, scarred skin of his back. Just for a moment, before Dimitri crawls forward, turns, and collapses in a boneless flop.

Yuri crawls up to perch on his chest and smiles down at him.

"Darling."

"Beloved." Dimitri's voice is still gusting and hazy. 

In a sinuous motion, Yuri settles himself on Dimitri's chest, listening to his breathing slow down and gazing, dreamy, into his clear, blue eye. 

His own length, still hard from the gorgeous, raw way Dimitri's flown apart in his hands, pokes into the muscle of his lover's thigh, and Yuri laughs as blond eyebrows quirk upward. 

It's Yuri's turn to be vulnerable now. 

Dima grabs his cock, and oh, he'll never get tired of these large, warm hands. Yuri scrabbles for the little bottle of lubricant and hands it over.

And then it is Yuri's turn for a breath-caught sigh, as practiced fingers stroke him. It doesn't take long before he's quivering atop his lover, back arched as a shameless cry soars up toward the ornately carved ceiling. 


End file.
